


Revved Up

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Top!Yata, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki grinned as Saruhiko jumped into the passenger seat beside him, and Saruhiko shot one back, slamming the door shut right as Misaki gunned it down the street. No police, no witnesses. A perfect steal.</p><p>Based off my tumblr nsfw mechanic AU headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revved Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Lol what can I say? I felt like writing smut...(shocker)  
> This is based off my mechanic au headcanons from tumblr, which are under my headcanon page if you were interested ^^  
> Basically Yata steals cars, Saru thinks its mad hot. 
> 
> Big thanks to EmeraldWaves, my wonderful beta <3  
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

_"Fuck."_

Misaki smirked as the music climbed, the loud vibrations bouncing off the edges of the car. The car was pretty upgraded, and the stereo system lit up with the music, the bright, vibrant colors covering the inside of the car. They illuminated Saruhiko's skin, hiding it sometimes with shadows, but never failing to add to the overall atmosphere.

 _Hell_.

Misaki was moving Saruhiko's hips down on his dick, way slower than he knew the taller liked it as the music reverberated through the compartment. Saruhiko felt so good, and Misaki slid into him easily, following the tempo of the song blasting through the car's radio, the slick, wet sounds being drowned out.

Saruhiko was sitting in his lap, back occasionally sitting against the steering wheel as he twitched and squirmed, rocking to meet Misaki's thrusts every time. The taller's breathing was ragged, and Misaki smirked again at the fogginess of the windows.

Yeah, they'd been at it a while.

Misaki had both hands braced on Saruhiko's hips, controlling him, manipulating the pace, the force with which each thrust hit. It was gratifying, having Saruhiko rutting against him, wanting more but not wanting to verbally beg. The taller's hands were tight around Misaki's biceps as they flexed from the movements. Misaki also couldn't help but feel a bit smug. After all, he was mostly clothed, only his pants pulled down. Saruhiko though, was not. At all.

In fact, his police uniform was strewn about the car.

"Mmmm," Misaki hummed, bringing Saruhiko up again slowly before sliding him back down quickly, suddenly, mimicking the sudden erratic beat of the song.

"Not much longer 'til the chorus," Misaki breathed with a light flush to his face, leaning forward to lick a long line up Saruhiko's neck. Misaki knew Saruhiko liked when he talked during stuff like this, and as humiliating as it was, Misaki would get into it pretty fast. Saruhiko's skin was glistening in front of him, so inviting and begging to be touched. His hair was a mess, and his glasses had long since been set aside to allow for the eventual roughness they knew would come...

_Maybe just one touch..._

Misaki sighed, no. If he took his hands off Saruhiko's hips, he'd most likely try to take over the pace, and Misaki was hardly ever able to resist him once he got to that point. "Fuck, y-you look so great. Heh, what a good cop." Misaki punctuated his taunt with another thrust to mask his embarrassment, bouncing Saruhiko up and down quickly a few times as the music began to build again.

Saruhiko's nails dug into his arms, and the whimpers and slaps of skin echoed throughout the car's interior. Saruhiko's face had a nice flush to it, either from the pleasure, the humiliation, or a mix of both.

Actually, Misaki had realized rather quickly in their sex life Saruhiko rather preferred some humiliation during stuff like this....

And maybe...Misaki secretly enjoyed it too.

Misaki moaned loudly due to the memories, tossing his head back, allowing Saruhiko to suck and lick at his neck hungrily. Misaki rewarded him, thrusting up several times, and damn it was loud, even with the music.

Yeah, he'd make sure Saruhiko was sore the next day. 

Saruhiko cried out, his voice mixing with the sounds beautifully. "Misaki...Misaki...Misaki," he practically chanted, trying to go against Misaki's steel grip, wanting to go faster,  _harder_.

Misaki loved this,  _loved_ Saruhiko.

"So hot," Misaki whispered, delivering a swift smack to Saruhiko's ass before he could think twice about his sudden shamelessness, and the taller nibbled deliciously at the redhead's ear.

Sex with Saruhiko...even slow, torturous sessions like these ones...were amazing.

It wasn't nearly enough though, and even Misaki was biting his lip to resist the urge to thrust up urgently,  _roughly_ , and chase his orgasm until Saruhiko's cries were louder than the music, and the car rocked...

_Shit..._

But no, he'd wait. This was a game they liked to play, and one of the only times he ever got the upper hand on Saruhiko, since he'd been the one to initially come up with it. They'd go on a date, and at the end, they'd go on a drive....

A drive which may or may not have been in an illegally obtained car…

Misaki couldn't help it, and they went on dates in his normal car all the time. Innocent, normal couple dates.

Well, no. They weren't a normal couple, and their dates usually consisted of weird misadventures or dumb situations. But, when they went out in a stolen car, well...

Saruhiko got all worked up.

Misaki knew it excited him, being in a new, re-purposed car...especially one which they may have gotten a hold of together.

Those times were always the best, jumping into a car in a rush, taking off down the road and making sure not to leave behind evidence. He still remembered the first time…

\--

_Misaki grinned as Saruhiko jumped into the passenger seat beside him, and Saruhiko shot one back, slamming the door shut right as Misaki gunned it down the street. No police, no witnesses. A perfect steal._

_It was dark, well past midnight, and Misaki was completely fueled by adrenaline, his hands gripping the wheel tightly as he sped off, taking a less busy, desolate road. It was easy to get lost around this area, but Homra tended to use it for jobs, and he knew it like the back of his hand._

_"Fuck yeah, we did it!" Misaki yelled loudly, waiting until they were a safe distance away to honk the horn obnoxiously, laughing as his breathing came out ragged. "You were great Saru! We didn't even have to break the car's windows!"_

_Misaki's ears rang from the excitement, fuck that was awesome, he thought._

_Saruhiko was also breathing hard beside him, but otherwise, he hadn't said a word._

_As their breathing returned to normal, Misaki began to notice the silent atmosphere more, and he furrowed his brow in confusion._

_Was Saruhiko upset?_

_He'd looked like he was having fun earlier..._

_Misaki pouted, slowing down a bit as they cleared more distance. They were safe, and even if any cops happened to come around so late, he had Saruhiko with him._

_"Oi, Saru--!"_

_And then hands were on his lap, unfastening his shorts at a speed almost inhuman as Saruhiko leaned forward, getting Misaki's belt off and taking care with the zipper. Efficient as always._

_"W-what are you--"_

_"Shut up," Saruhiko breathed out, smirk wide on his face as he pulled Misaki's dick out from the slit in his boxers._

_Saruhiko hummed as his hand lightly stroked Misaki, and the redhead couldn't help the sudden intake of breath he took as the delicious pressure, though minimal, began to arouse him. Saruhiko's hands on him...it never failed to get the heat pooling in his groin, to cause the hot shudders to run through his body in anticipation._

_Already, the want and desire was taking over his thoughts._

_"H-hey, S-ah!" Misaki yelped as a sudden, wet heat completely engulfed him, his dick stuffed halfway into Saruhiko's mouth as white coated his vision._

_Misaki threw his head back, foot hitting the break slightly as he cried out._

_He had half a mind, even as pleasure overtook his body mercilessly, to check his mirror one last time. No cars._

_Fuck._

_He clenched a hand in Saruhiko's hair, forcing him down more as he moaned wildly. He couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling Saruhiko's hums were of amusement now._

_Fuck it felt so good, and as he pulled over to the side of the road onto a dirt path, Saruhiko pulled away with a purposeful, lewd pop and a grin, slicking up Misaki's cock with his hand._

_Misaki no longer cared about anything else. He put the car into park with a loud shift, and then his hands were roughly fists in Saruhiko's soft, dark hair, making his intentions clear as day. He was fully hard now, which, in a different situation, might've made him blush furiously. But no, right now, it was all about Saruhiko taking responsibility._

_Misaki forced Saruhiko mouth down, all the way this time, and Saruhiko happily began to bob up and down on his dick, the wet, sloppy noises filling the air. Misaki groaned, not bothering to keep his voice down as his cock continued to hit the back of Saruhiko's throat._

_"Yeah," Misaki moaned, running one hand over Saruhiko's back in encouragement. "Just like that."_

_Misaki at some point, stepped on the gas pedal on accident, revving the engine, and Saruhiko made a noise...one so lewd Misaki's grip tightened. He'd never heard it before, and damn, he was gonna make sure he heard it again._

_He revved the engine again, and Saruhiko responded, sucking with more fervor as his hand came up to cradle Misaki's balls._

_He wasn't going to last, his brain was fogged up, his breathing louder than it had been earlier, when, and wow, Saruhiko's mouth was heaven. Misaki could feel his boyfriend's nose bury itself in his groin occasionally, taking him in so well._

_Too much, too deep._

_"Saruhiko, I-I, hah, holy fu--ah!" Misaki felt himself spill into Saruhiko's mouth, and he held the other's head all the way down compulsively, a strong tremor running through him when Saruhiko whined, high and drawn out as his mouth was filled with Misaki._

_Misaki was basically incoherent, and he didn't care how he sounded, his body feeling the pleasant aftershocks pulse through him. "Good...so...mm..."_

_He twitched a few more times, his legs shifting as he rode out the last of his orgasm, and then his body gave out. His limbs went slack at his sides, his hands slowly untangling themselves from his boyfriend's locks, allowing Saruhiko to pull away as Misaki's harsh breathing filled the car._

_His face..._

_God, Misaki wanted desperately to be ready for more at the sight._

_Saruhiko's chin had drool dripping down it, his lips swollen and eyes lidded as if drunk off the want between them. Misaki finally noticed Saruhiko had taken off his glasses too, which didn't surprise him._

_But hell..._

_"What was that?"_

_Misaki swallowed, voice raspy from how loud he'd been_

_Saruhiko wiped his mouth, a few drops of cum having spilled out from his mouth as he swallowed. Saruhiko looked weirdly sated, despite the fact he was obviously hard, and he leaned back in his chair lazily as he stared at Misaki._

_The redhead saw him gulp what was in his mouth down before he spoke._

_Shit..._

_Saruhiko always had that ability, to look so enticing...._

_Misaki didn't take his eyes off his boyfriend, too transfixed and drowsy from such an intense orgasm._

_Saruhiko only shrugged, cheekily pulling himself out from his underwear as he kept eye contact. Misaki felt another hot shiver run through him. Saruhiko moaned lightly, pumping himself a few times. "A reward I guess."_

_It took him a few more moments to process it all, but the mischievous look in Saruhiko's eyes was unmistakable._

_Saruhiko always knew how to get to him..._

_Misaki laughed, a smirk growing on his face, and he moved his leg lazily, revving the engine again as his boyfriend made a move to hop to the backseat._

_He figured Saruhiko deserved a reward too._

And so had started their...post carjacking activities.

\--

The chorus hit, and Misaki laughed, hitting the gas and watching as Saruhiko's back arched just from the noise.

Things had reached the breaking point.

"Alright," Misaki breathed out, leaning forward to tongue one of Saruhiko's nipples as the taller's hands tightened on his arms in anticipation. "Let's go."

Misaki quickly moved one hand from Saruhiko's hips, placing it under the taller's knee as he lifted Saruhiko up on his dick all the way.

And then the pace was relentless, fast and matching the hurried beats of the song. Misaki let himself go, moaning as Saruhiko's body twitched and arched against him, the taller letting out a small noise with each thrust.

Misaki was seeing stars, Saruhiko was close and clinging to him while he pounded into the warm heat.

As they both neared the edge, Saruhiko brought a hand up to push Misaki's hair back, mouth open in a silent moan as the pace got erratic, frenzied, and Misaki brought their lips together, kissing Saruhiko with everything he had as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach.

His mind was filled with Saruhiko, and the desire to make him feel good.

Quickly, he let go of Saruhiko's knee to begin jerking his boyfriend off, and it was all the other could apparently take.

"Misaki...come on...come-- _ah."_ Saruhiko spilled over Misaki's hand, his mouth hanging open as Misaki continued to move their tongues together. It was all Misaki needed.

Misaki groaned, pushing Saruhiko's hips down one last time as he came, filling Saruhiko up as the taller jolted lightly, overly sensitive and weak as Misaki's body stiffened beneath him. The seat made a strained noise beneath them.

Misaki couldn't help lose control when things got like this, and he didn't regret it, not when Saruhiko looked so perfect, naked and squirming in his lap.

Misaki noticed, vaguely, that a strange squeaking noise in the background had begun to dull, and he realized he'd reached his previous goal of getting the car to move...

At the realization, Misaki snapped out of it a little, face flushing in embarrassment. Typical...

Saruhiko was lying on him, boneless and breathing loudly. They were both a mess, as they usually were after such things, and Misaki was aware they needed to get home and get clean.

But Saruhiko feels so warm...ugh, I don't want to let go.

Misaki pouted, kissing Saruhiko's neck one last time before shifting a bit. Reluctantly, he tapped Saruhiko, clearing his throat. "Hey...we gotta move."

"Mm."

They were both completely fucked out, still and lazy as their pulses returned to normal. Saruhiko's legs would twitch a bit on occasion too from all the exertion.

Heh, goal number two complete…

The satisfaction didn't last long though.

Eventually, Saruhiko rolled over to the passenger side with a groan, legs spread and body on display as Misaki simply pulled his pants back up.

Misaki stared, willing himself not to get excited again, as he tended to do, as he realized he'd need to clean Saruhiko's seat later, cum slowly dripping out of the taller's ass...

"I liked this one...the material isn't as cheap," Saruhiko managed, face scrunching up in distaste.

It managed to break Misaki from his trance.

Ah yes, still Saruhiko at the end of it all.

And Misaki couldn't help but love it, deep down.

"Yeah, yeah," Misaki waved him off, moving his seat back up to the proper position as he got ready to drive off. "Next time we'll get one more like this."

Saruhiko smirked beside him, reaching to the backseat for a blanket to cover himself. They tended to come prepared now. "You know, I think I saw a luxury car sitting in the garage today when we left."

Misaki paused, only briefly, before he was grinning, putting the car in drive.

Well, they'd save that car for next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my gross lol! I appreciate comments ^^  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
